None
N/A
This invention relates to bicycles, and more particularly, to a bicycle seat which comfortably supports the rider and protects him or her from road shock and vibrations.
Conventional, saddle-shaped bicycle seats provide little protection to a rider as they traverse rough terrain, curbs, or holes or depressions in pavement and other uneven surfaces. To avoid the jostling the rider and possibly injuring their buttocks or spine, the cyclist is often forced to pedal from a standing position. While this reduces some of the risk of injury, prolonged cycling from a standing position gets tiresome to the casual cyclist who engages in the sport for recreation, and lessens their enjoyment.
Attempts have been made to improve the bicycle seat. Different types of cushioning have been provided for the seat using springs of various types, for example. Other approaches involve the way the seat is framed and mounted to the post of the bicycle. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,202. While helping alleviate the problem, there is still a need for a bicycle which provides a comfortable seating for the rider regardless of the terrain over which the bicycle is ridden, thereby reducing rider fatigue and enhancing the enjoyment of the ride.
A bicycle seat providing comfortable seating for a rider regardless of the terrain over which the bicycle is ridden. The seat reduces rider fatigue and enhances enjoyment of the ride. The seat includes two support members which extends from opposite sides of a collar or other bracket by which the seat is mounted to the seat post of the bicycle. Each support member has a proximal end which attaches to the seat mount. The support members curve upwardly from their proximal ends to a distal end which extends above the post. A pivot pin is formed on the support member at the distal end of each support member. A seat is comprised of a web of material which extends between the distal ends of the frame members. The material is sufficiently strong to support the weight of a bicycle rider. The material is attached to a seat frame which pivotally attaches the seat on the pivot pins for the seat to freely move under the weight of a bicycle rider and cushion the rider as the bicycle moves over uneven surfaces.
Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.